Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged
For the current edition see Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 28 border | developer = | writer = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = Various | starring = | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Marc-Antoine Charpentier | opentheme = Winner country from previous edition | endtheme = | composer = | country = | language = English and Spanish | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = Host Cities | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = About 3 weeks | company = | distributor = | channel = | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = 7th May 2014 | last_aired = present | preceded_by = | followed_by = | status = ESCT 28 on going |related = EspañaVision |editions = 28 |specials = |countries = 50 |songs = 1085 |entries = 1085 |group = |e-mail = esctengaged@gmail.com }} The Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, often abbreviated as ESCT, is a song contest held between countries which was created in the website of Tengaged since May 7th 2014. The contest is produced by Alejandro Ramírez. It is inspired by Eurovision Song Contest and was created for European countries which participated at least once in the ESC and are active TBU members, who must submit an original song to be performed on live television and radio. They also cast votes which translate into points which are then awarded to the most popular songs from each country. The winner is the country with the most points at the end of voting, who also earn the right to host the next edition. As of #5, countries must qualify from one of two semi-finals. Hosting nations automatically qualify to the grand final, as well as the other four highest scoring entries in the previous contest. Rules #To be part of the contest you must to submit the casting. #The participants may only represent one available country. #The participants must send a song from any singer and sang in any language. #The songs that appeared in previous editions can not be selected. #Eurovision songs are not allowed to participate. #The same singer can represent any country unlimited times. #Covers songs can not participate in the competition. #Voting takes place in the system of the Eurovision Song Contest. 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1 point. #Voting for own country is not allowed. #If a person does not send its results within the allowed time, its final results will be divided by 2. #The winner will be the one who achieve the most points received from other countries. #The country winner will host next edition and must decide the host city. #Entries with the official videoclip with more than 50.000.000 of views are not permitted. #Since Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 6 until Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 15 a new rule about the procedence of the singer was set. All eligible countries to participate were divided into twelve groups which for cultural or language reasons. A singer could represent a country if him/her was born or lived in any of the countries from a same group. ##The pots were as follows: #However, due to the numerous complainings and the disloyal competitiveness, a public poll was opened to determinate if the "group rule" should be changed. With 68,2% of the public votes, the option YES won and from Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 16 all the countries must choose singers from their own country. Despite this rule, some exceptions were set among several countries due to political, linguistic and cultural reasons. Once every three editions * Cyprus from Greece (and vice-versa) * Czech Republic from Slovakia (and vice-versa) * Moldova from Romania * Ireland from United Kingdom (Only from North Ireland) * Slovenia from Croatia * Bosnia and Herzegovina from Serbia * Montenegro from Serbia * Albania from Serbia (Only from Kosovo) Every edition Some little countries without their own singers can borrow artists from the neighbors: Format The contest's format has been changing during several editions. It was only kept the same for the first three edition, letting only 26 participants to compete in the contest, although in the first edition only 20 countries competed. Since the fourth edition, more than 26 participants were allowed to compete and for this reason the very first semifinal was held where 21 finalists out of 26, qualified for the grand final. In the fourth edition, there was also a big 3 who scored the three highest votes from the previous edition and were automatic qualifiers; Ireland, Poland and Ukraine. However, for the next editions, the big 3 would change to big 5 and the top 5 from each edition will be a part of the big 5. It was the only season holding a unique semifinal while the rest editions have kept two semifinals. The top ten scored countries from each semi-final advanced to the final. Since the very first edition the winning country of each edition is automatically chosen to be the host of the next edition. The first host country was dediced internally according to some public polls and some facilities for organizating the contest. As the host broadcaster, the heads of delegation can decide how and when they want to host the competition, present the logo, make a slogan theme and other things. However if a broadcaster cannot decide the host city or doesn't want to host the competition in its winning country, the runner-up will be able to host the competition. The "Big 5" finalists In the fourth edition, the very first "Big 3" was introduced and it was composed by the top 3 countries from the previous edition. However, in the fifth edition because of the increasion of the amount of countries and the appeareance of the two semifinals, it was decided to change the "Big 3" to the "Big 5" to finally make a grand final of 25 countries, formed by the "Big 5" and the top ten scored countries from each semi-final. Due to some countries from the "Big 5" withdrew in several editions, a new rule was established which it consists that if a country from the "Big 5" withdraw, the sixth placed country of the previous edition would replace it. During the tenth edition, it was rumored that the "Big 5" would be changed to a "Big 6" where an additional country, the winning country of OOESCT will take part in the contest every edition. The TBC said that the idea was being considerated and that a definitive decision was not taken yet. Members of the Big 5 through the editions have been several, but the countries with more appearances were Greece, Iceland, Sweden and Ukraine, holding the record of being in the "Big 5" three times. Belgium, Cyprus, Denmark, Finland, France, Hungary, Monaco, Morocco, Russia have been in the Big 5 for at least two editions. Greece also holds the record for being a member of the Big 5 for three editions in a row. Competition history 'Debuting' This is the list with the editions in which every country made their début: 'Withdrawing' This is the list with the editions in which some countries withdrew from the contest: 'Returning' This is the list with the editions in which some countries returned to the contest: Winners The contest has so far twenty different winning countries with most of them being Western countries (Andorra, France, Spain, United Kingdom...). The only country winning two editions in a row has been Poland in the second and third editions. Most of the winners have so far been female artists except from the winners of the second, seventh and twenty-third editions who has been a male artist, while in the tenth edition which has been a a female-male duet. United Kingdom is the country with the most second places so far, with four silver medals. In the third edition, Poland won the edition setting a new record for the host country's place. Poland's winning entry currently holds the record for the highest scoring winner with 248 points, as well as for the biggest margin between the winner and the runner-up. Poland also became the first country to win three times. Participation Fifty countries have participated at least once in the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. 'Participants' The following table lists the countries that have participated in the contest. It shows how many times the country has participated in the contest and the number of top ten placing. Notes : 1. The country was disqualified for breaking the rules in ESCT #15. Spin-offs A number of spin-offs and imitators of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged have been produced, some national and other international. Similar competitions that are still held, include: * EspañaVision (2015–present), for Spanish provinces. * Asiavision Song Contest Tengaged (2017–present), for Asian and Oceanian countries. See also * ESCT Second Chance Contest